marriage by parents
by mariamleddie
Summary: Loren Tate got surprise she might not wanted it at fist it take little conviction to win her heart
1. Chapter 1

Eddie Duran is international rock start he won every award and won icons award his the first male who won and his the best male actor in the world he own lot businesses and his billionaire but the problem is he don't trust the women's he never date nobody of course girls tree them self at him but he ignore it his mother Katy Duran on mission try to find the right one for his son even it mean to exchange she going to New Jersey that's where she raised till she got married to max Duran .Eddie is 23 years old in May he finna be 24 what he don't know is that her mom already find him the right girl for he just don't know

Duran mansion

Katy: I promise when I come back you my son going to have bride to be .

Lola: I'm started to think you guay ( making fun of her brother)

Eddie: what the fuck you just say ?

Katy: Eddie ( yelled )

Eddie: sorry it just you guys pusses me off I'm not guay if I have the girl I love I will have more than ten kids a week

Katy: too much information but honey come on you don't date since 9 grade year what you expected us to think.

Eddie: you in Her side aren't you?

Katy: I'm not now Lola can I speak to your brother in private

Lola: sure whatever ( she walked out )

Katy: look Eddie don't be mad but I went to new jersey you know Nora and Trent Tate the neighbors from your grandma house .?

Eddie: I heard of them but I don't know them like that .

Katy: ok so you know they have a beautiful daughter with long brown hair I know you will love if you see her ( showing him her pictures he stare T them for two good minutes )

Eddie: how old she is :

Katy: I didn't go there checking on her last two years but she finna turn 21

Eddie: she's two years young than me .

Katy: yes here go the other part you know the big hotel you open in jewsey ?

Eddie: yes is my favorite hotel .

Katy: well I kind give it to her parents

Eddie: what the fuck mom ?

Katy: Eddie watch your mouth we promise each other Loren is yours since she's 16 they want her to have everything teenagers ever wanted but when she turn 21 she's all yours I bough big house and cars for them and everything they need the hotel is theirs for job and is theirs now . so I want you to go there try to have bond with Loren she going to college in la before she come .

Eddie: wow mom you did all this what if we don't fall in love

Katy: you will so is she ? now pack and live when you come home I'm act like I don't know what's going on ok don't tell your dad or your sister now bye see you son love you .

Eddie: bye mom love you to ( Eddie walked out go to his mansion then limo drive him to airport few hours later Eddie land new Jeewsey Trent picking him up from airport since Katy already call them to let them know .)

At tates

Nora was so nervous she know this day would come but not like this she's in the kitchen preparing of course she love Loren but she wants what's best for her and Eddie is best for her daughter his rich and famous and Loren deserve someone who can take good care of her and that is Eddie Duran of course she might move to Los angles where stars where born and going to born .then heard knock in the door see handsome Eddie Duran with glasses .

Nora: hey Eddie is nice to meet you tour mom tell me a lot about you .babe take him to his room lunch almost done Loren be home from Melissa's

Tent: ok so Eddie if you need anything just yelled make yourself home .

Eddie: thank me Tate

Trent: please call me Trent you going to be my son in law .

Eddie: ok . ; Eddie walked into room is kind cute them smell perfume is like girl perfum he assume is Loren's and next to him on the left is other girl room althought they only have one kid )

Downstairs

Nora: I'm so nervous baby

Trent : me to but he don't look like one of them stuck up rock stars

Nora: yeah( then Loren and Mel and aid barged in ) hey guys

Loren: hey mom and dad why cooking

Trent .: we have company you guys two years younger than him

Loren: really

Aid: is he hot ?

Mel: he most be hello 23 years old

Nora: ok guys enough let's go meet him ( Nora guide them upstairs next to Loren room she knock he say come in the girls walked in they all was shocked even Loren but she's little shock than Mel and aid )

Eddie: hey girls is nice finnally meeting you Loren ( famous smile)

Loren: yeah niceties meet you to .mom

Nora: sorry just want surprise you I know you guys would go crazy I mean not you but those two ( pointing to Mel and aid who just admiring Eddie )

Loren: oh Eddie this Mel and aid they my best friends and my little sinter cat

Eddie: is nice to meet you all ( smile )

Cat: can I get autograph

Loren: CAT

Eddie: is ok princess ( wink at Loren )

Mel: omg he just call you his princess

Aid: your pet name from Eddie Duran

Loren: sorry about that Eddie let's go girls ( dragging them out to her room they walked in lick the door )

Aid: omg lo you 2 feet away from mr hot

Mel: you defenitely going to married him omg

Loren: I don't know about that part but his really hot .

Cat: Eddie want you lo ( cheerful )

Loren: ok. ( walking out the girls say babies name and where the wedding going to be lol she knocked on the door he tell her to come in ) hey

Eddie: hey what you doing later ?

Loren: nothing. Just chilling why

Eddie: I was wondering if you want show me around I heard you finishing school at L.A so when you come I pay back !( smiling )

Loren: ok course I would love to but I don't like that little camera people thing ( pouting )

Eddie: they won't be there . Beautiful ( wink she slurte)

Loren: what why you calling me this names

Eddie: because you those names , so when is your burrthday gain

Loren: next week I'll be 21 years old I feel like my life going to change you know I'm going to move to L.A you know and finish one of college then I'm done ,sorry I don't know why I'm telling you this

Eddie: hey I'm glad you can tell me that and yes next week your life going to change completely and physical and emotional .

Loren: how you know all that .

Eddie: wait to next week princess ( kiss her cheek them left electronic feeling trough her body and she was lost and clueless what he meant she to her room and start thinking )

Mel : what he want

Aid: did you sleep with him

Loren: guys shut the fuck up something is up

Mel: what you mean lo

Loren: don't you guys get it , why would Eddie Duran stay at my house while he have hotels and and his the most richest man alive something most be up and my parents seems to be acting weird plus he knows what I meant my life going to change next week he was like phish cal and emotional .

Aid: omg yes you right

Mel: yeah something going on in the Tate house .

Loren: let's go eat and see ( girls walked downstarirs Loren sit next to Eddie and Mel and aid .

Trent: so Eddie how's rock star life ?

Eddie: boring .

Loren: huh boring

Aid: red carpets paries all this boring

Mel: you ungrateful rock star

Eddie: I'm talking about if you don't have someone to share it with ( smirk at Loren she avoid eye contact )

Trent: yeah that most be the boring part I'm glad to have beautify wife and kids with me I love you all

All: we love you to

Eddie: I want that one day sitting in table saying that ( smile )

Mel: oh come on rock star we can give wife if you want one

Aid: we sure do .

Eddie: huh who then ? ( knowing their answer )

Aid and Mel : Loren ( laughing )

Loren: guys quite embrassing me Eddie is rockstar I'm sure he can find better .( they all laughed Eddie stop eating stared at her then he put his hands under table started touching her tight she try not to left out moan she get up walking upstairs .)

Nora: Loren honey why you not eating ?

Loren: thanks mom I'm full

Eddie: let me check on her ( walked upstairs before response he heard door slam he walked in her room see her laying there looking beautiful he walked up to her )

Loren: what you want ?

Eddie: you ( whisper put her hair behind her ear she close her eyes )

Loren: whatever can I ask you something

Eddie: anything that I can answer

Loren: why you here in jersey ?

Eddie: I'm here for business

Loren: why you staying in my house I know you can afford hotel ( she surprise her hand holding his shirt )

Eddie: your dad is manager at my hotel in downtown him and your mom run the hotel so that's why I'm staying . ( smiling at her )

Loren: ok last question why you say my birthday my life going to change physical. And emotional ?

Eddie: sorry can't tell you princess wait you'll see soon ( kiss her forehead )

Loren: please ( pout )

Eddie: sorry can't tell you but are you showing me around tomorrow ?

Loren: yes

Eddie: ok see ya I'm next door if have more question

Loren: wait

Eddie: yes

Loren: why you totur me during dinner

Eddie: that's because that's how it going to be rest of our life princess ( wink then left )

Please review no Negative reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in **

**Tates **

**Eddie wake up he know Loren is one for him he text him mom how's things going and today is the day Loren showing him around he getting ready he want look hot for her and he going to tell her to look cute .**

**Nora : good morning Eddie **

**Eddie: good morning mrs Tate **

**Nora : I told you to call me Nora **

**Eddie: ok t**

**Nora: so did she ask you why you here **

**Eddie: yes but she don't know why I'm exactly here she know I'm here for business **

**Nora: yeah that's what we told her thank god we on same Page **

**Eddie: yeah don't worry you'd daughter is easy to fall for .**

**Nora: take your time .( walking out ) breakfast is ready **

**Eddie: I'll be there **

**At Loren room she was wearing high waist skirt andiaye shirt and boats she walked out went to Eddie room without being notice .**

**Loren: hey **

**Eddie:morning you look cute **

**Loren: thanks ,let's eat breakfast then head out 3 more days before my birthday **

**Eddie: what part you happy about ? cake ? party? Life changing **

**Loren: I'm nervous about the last part **

**Eddie: you be fine I promise ( kiss her cheek ) now let's go **

**Loren: ok (we eat then walked out the house we went to shops and sigh seeing and midtown and everywhere is 9 pm ) **

**Eddie: you tired ?**

**Loren: yes did you have fun?**

**Eddie: yes your face is fun **

**Loren: haha funny Duran you cool after all **

**Eddie: I always cool Tate ( rocking his abs and shake them she laughed and turned red)**

**Loren: stop haha **

**Eddie: ok ok anyways thanks you fun to be around **

**Loren: really ?**

**Eddie: yes you are .**

**Loren: thanks now let's go back I don't want them to think something happen to us **

**Eddie: yeah ( Eddie drive back to Tate's resident everybody getting ready for Loren birthday specially her parents ) thanks again **

**Loren: you welcome ( walking to her room then see note say give us dets ) noises ass kids haha ( grap her laptop skype them ) hey girls**

**Aid: so did you find out why he here ?**

**Mel: he not raper are he ?**

**Loren: yeah he tell me his here for business he work with my parents you know the hotel we work at is his my parent run the hotel but I don't believe him because I never saw him in there **

**Mel: he most be because you remember they fire cam dad put your mom and dad **

**Aid: plus we be late never get fire and we get good pay something most be up specially you ,you get 700 hundred a week something not right .**

**Loren: I know but I'm tired good night guys **

**Girls: ok bye see ya tomorrow .**

**Loren: bye love ya**

**Next morning **

**Trent : baby we need to tell Loren what's going on two more days to go **

**Nora: we will but the more we wait the more she won't have time to be mad at us **

**Cat: hey mom and dad **

**Trent: hey sweetie good morning **

**Nora: how you sleep **

**Cat: good what we doing lo birthday **

**Trent: we having dinner everybody coming ( smiling ) **

**Cat: yay me love it is we going to invited my friends **

**Nora: of course **

**Eddie: good morning guys **

**All: good morning **

**Cat: hey Eddie **

**Eddie: her cat cat **

**Cat: haha funny Duran **

**Loren: morning guys **

**Eddie: hey dear ,good morning ( kiss her cheek she blush )**

**Loren: good morning to you to someone happy ,morning mom and dad **

**Parents: hey honey .**

**Loren: hey mom can I talked you **

**Nora: umm sure **

**Into Loren room **

**Loren: mom what's going to happen in my birthday?**

**Nora: sweetie you see soon I promise **

**Loren: why I feel like you guys hiding something from me **

**Nora: just know we always wants what's best for you ( smile kisses kee forehead like is the last time she walked out Eddie come in) **

**Eddie: I told you stop worrying about it .**

**Loren: I can't help it the more you say that the more I worry about it **

**Eddie: then forget about it till it happen **

**Loren: you know since you come here I become more confused and not able to think of this like always do **

**Eddie: why that ? you can't handle my hotness I see Tate ( chuckle )**

**Loren: Eddie ? **

**Eddie: yes **

**Loren: can you lay next to me?**

**Eddie: of course ( I warped my arms around her pulled her closer I'm sure she can feel me )**

**Downstairs **

**Trent: now in she not allow to go out cause we finna tell her tomorrow because midnight she be 21 **

**Nora: yes let's go get her phone and laptop (they walked in see her wrapped around eddies arm they were surprised but recovery) **

**Trent: let's come back later **

**Nora: yeah they already hit it off **

**Trent: let's plan their little party at the hotel **

**Nora: ok Trent I don't think that's good things Trent we sell our daughter**

**Trent: I know let's tell tomorrow.**

**Please reviews please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Today is the day **

**Tate's Loren's room **

**Today is my day I was dressing up when my parents and Eddie walked in my room **

**Eddie: happy birthday beautiful ( handing her a box ) **

**Loren: thank you Eddie you don't have to do that **

**Nora: oh my baby so grown happy birthday .**

**Trent: happy birthday baby I love you ( hug her tight) **

**Loren: thank you guys now can you guys tell me what's up ?**

**Nora: ok umm baby can you tell her **

**Trent: umm can you just tell her **

**Eddie: guys come on cut it out tell her my flingt leaving in five hours**

**Trent: look Loren we love you so much you mean so much to us the reason we say your life going to change after 21 and another reason you cannot date is because you already taken by Eddie **

**Loren: what why you guys hide this from me?**

**Nora: because. Basically we sell you.**

**Loren: mom please be serious?**

**Nora ( cried:): we sell that's not how we see it but that's how you going to see it.!**

**Trent: me and your mom made deal to Eddie when you was 17 or something like that Eddie bought us house and give us his hotel and bought cars for all over us and make sure you taking good care our deal ends today ?you going to married to Eddie and move la.**

**Loren: you guys sell me here although I was loved ?( crying ) **

**Nora: Loren baby please don't cried we did this for you .because you deserved someone like Eddie he can take good care if you and make you happy I want you happy please understand ( cried ).**

**Loren: I hate all of you ,and you knew all way Eddie ?( looking at him ) **

**Eddie: Loren I cant tell you that time .I want form bond between us please I don't want argue with you on your birthday now dress up let's go get you some breakfast ?.**

**Loren: no I don't want nothing from you and I'm not marrying you.**

**Eddie: yes you are princess now get ready .**

**Loren: how dare you lie to me although we like each other .**

**Eddie: we do lo and that's the beginning I promise .we leaving pack your clothes**

**Loren: can I at least tell Mel and aid that I'm getting married or sell to stranger ?( sarcastic ) **

**Trent: no you can't.**

**Nora: we already took your phone and laptop now go pack before I do and start whining about it when you get there .**

**Loren: I hate you both ( scream and sob they walked out Eddie walked to her sit by her ) **

**Eddie: here's the deal you come home with me and show you to my parents and sister so they can get off my case then if you want divorce I give you one I promise and if we Have kids I'm not giving you one.**

**Loren: why you being nice to me?**

**Eddie: no matter how much you don't want or don't like me you just to attractive to not be happy we go to la for 2 weeks if you not happy with me I give you divorce and you still continue your school .( kiss her cheek)**

**Loren: thank you ( smiling ) **

**Eddie: welcome beautiful **

**Loren: what would you do if you were in my shoes ?**

**Eddie: I'm male plus it never happen before ( smirk she blush ) **

**Loren: can I call Mel and aid **

**Eddie: no you can't princess **

**Loren: please **

**Eddie: no ( she start kissing him in the neck he moan ) ok fine but your parents not going to be happy about **

**Loren: they not my parents anymore and can you help me pack I'm ready to leave even if is not working I'm not coming back in this house this house cost me **

**Eddie: you think I buy you ?**

**Loren: yes **

**Eddie: no I didn't buy you it just you worth it of my hotel and 1 year tour money .**

**Loren: you give them all the money you tour with that year ? **

**Eddie: yes plus the hotel I been buying all my life **

**Loren: sorry about that Eddie **

**Eddie: yeah is ok plus I might lose the bet because this girl I do it for don't like me so yea **

**Loren: I promise I see what I can do Eddie why you even do that why can't you just come and try to talked me you know I wouldn't care for all those thing .**

**Eddie: truth to be tell my mom and grandma is the first people to choose you for me they been watching you all your life .**

**Loren: can you tell them to stop now ( chuckle )**

**Eddie: I will as soon we land la **

**Loren: ok I'm ready to go with my future husband ( Eddie smile at her status he decide to kiss her ,he start to kiss her passionate she push him of )ok ok go away **

**Eddie: you a bad girl Loren Tate happy birthday ( kiss her again for 21****st**** time ) you officially a lady ready for Hollywood ?**

**Loren: remember 2weeks if I'm not happy we getting divorce .**

**Eddie: that's fine ( then her parents start knocking in her door ) **

**Loren: LEAVE ME Alone ( yelled ) **

**Trent: hurry and get out the flight finna leave .**

**Loren: I don't care **

**Eddie: ugh that hurt you don't want go with me and my kisser able lips **

**Loren: mmm now I rather to go than stay with people who sell me .**

**Eddie: oh shoot. My flight leaving in 40 minutes omg let's go bride to be ( pick up her suit case )**

**Trent : you guys living Loren what you wearing **

**Loren: remember you sell me and now the men you sell me to want me to dress up like a lady ( she was warring tight white dress you can't help but to stared at her ass and she wearing high heels with ponytail and make up and redlips ) sorry daddy but now married women this stranger I call soon to be my husband .**

**Trent: sweetie we want what's best for you and Eddie is best for you please understand you will later we love you take care of her Eddie .**

**Eddie: I will thank you see you guys soon **

**Nora: make my baby happy Eddie **

**Eddie: I will if she ain't already aren't you baby ( smirk she blush ) **

**Loren: oh shut up plus you ruin my birthday .**

**Eddie: I make it up to you ( she get into limo )bye guys ( the car start driving to the airport Loren start crying ) I know I know is hard but it be worth is now on what's mine is yours ms Tate **

**Loren: ...( we get into private jet it got roses and everything and Mel and aid sitting there liking cute it just not as me but they hot ) omg Eddie ?**

**Eddie: what **

**Loren: you bring my best friends with us ? **

**Eddie: hey I just though my girl would like to share news with her friends that she finna married to hottest rock star alive ( smirk then kiss her ( **

**Mel: omg lo I'm happy for you ahhh we in private jet **

**Aid: it toots cool I bet Kim and her crew jealous of us .**

**Eddie: babe I need little nap have fun with your friends just not too much oh and but the way their parents want them back by Monday and your parents don't know they here .**

**Loren: thank you again thank you for everything .**

**Eddie: no problem ,**

**Loren: Eddie wait **

**Eddie: yeah. ?**

**Loren: guys can I chill with Eddie for minute **

**Aid: take your time **

**Mel: have fun **

**Loren: dirty people ( walking into the room Eddie was laying down she lay in top of him )thank you for making me happy by bringing my friends **

**Eddie: is my job ok ( stroking her back ) did I tell you how sexy you look tonight ?**

**Loren: just tonight .**

**Eddie: everyday ms Tate .**

**Loren: I can't wait to get home ( the word home surprised her ) **

**Eddie: yes it is your home from now on **

**Loren: aww ... that's sweet ( kiss him then smile and lay low ) **

**Back to Mel and aid **

**Aid: I can't believe Mr. and Mrs. Tate did this **

**Mel: me to but the best part is she going to be happy rest of life **

**Aid: yeah I can't believe we going to Hollywood ahhh **

**Mel: I can't believe we sitting in Eddie Duran private jet **

**Aid: I never flight before **

**La ,Duran mansion **

**Katy throw party for Loren and Eddie and her two best friends .Eddie send him pics of Loren sleeping in the jet with her beautiful white dress she try to act like she didn't know they coming plus today is Loren birthday .**

**Lola: mom why party again **

**Katy: we didn't have one in four weeks so dress up and come have fun **

**Lola: ok mom ( two hours later everybody heard paparazzi and camera going crazy everybody look up see limo pulling up Eddie coming out then beautiful girl coming Eddie holding her waist everybody was speechless then two girls come after them walking by them .paparazzi always want catch Eddie with girl they never do. .**

**R1: Eddie who's this gorgeous lady **

**Eddie: this gorgeous lady is my lady son to be Mrs. Eddie Duran **

**R2: Eddie May I say she's gorgeous **

**Eddie: thank you enjoy the party **

**R3:thank you Loren you beautiful**

**Loren: thank you **

**They walked past the paparazzi walked by everybody give them hug Mel and aid feel like they celebrities now **

**Loren: wow I didn't see that coming (while posing for cameras with Eddie)**

**Eddie: my mom did this for you I told her you say I ruin your birthday **

**Loren: hey I didn't **

**Eddie: hmm ( they walked up to where Eddie parents at they get up give her hugs then Katy hug her tight and say happy birthday ) babe this my mom and dad and this Lola my annoying but amazing little sister **

**Loren: nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Duran and you to Lola oh this my besties Mel and aid **

**Max: nice to meet you Loren and Mel and aid **

**Katy: it so nice finally meeting you guys ( hug them then she walked to the stage ) thank you guys for coming out tonight I hope you guys having fun and I want welcome my soon to be daughter in law , isn't she beautiful ? **

**Crowned : yessssss**

**Katy: I know right an we want thank her besties for being here welcome to the family guys Mel and aid now my son want speak **

**Crow : Eddie Eddie **

**Eddie: hey guys thank you again once again I want welcome my bride to be to the family this her first time meeting my parents thank you for your support mom and dad and Lola and of course my fans and thanks babe for coming into my life babe without you is impossible ..( Loren walked to Eddie He give her kiss paparazzi start taking pics **

**Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

The paparazzi started taking pics the night was eventful tmz and all gossips was there everything went well Loren 21 birthday wasn't bad after all she meet lot people and top of that she have her two Besties with her all thanks to Eddie .

Loren: dang .

Mel: what's up lo?

Loren: I'm tired and this party is far away from over can you get Eddie for me his over there talking to his mom .( half smile ).

Mel: ok I'll be back (she walked to Eddie tap his shoulder tells him about Loren he runs to her).

Eddie: you ok babe.

Loren: ummm yeah I'm tired when we going home?.

Eddie: let's go say bye to my mom then the bed is all yours .

Loren: ok (they walked to Katy she hug Loren then Max is already 3 in the morning so the limo drive them home Loren was surprised there's sigh it say welcome home Mrs. soon to be Duran then they walked into big mansion the house to beautiful with pool and is like dream house in the mid of water we walked up to the mansion Eddie throw the keys at me I smile)

Mel: wow that's beautiful

Loren: thank you Eddie and you have nice place.

Eddie: you welcome aid you and Mel can go sleep in first floor whichever you decide I'm ok with it . (Sure we princess hands out)

Loren: night guys

Mel: Night, can we have something to wear

Eddie: there are lot clothes

Loren: bye guys

Eddie: if you need anything call the service they will help.

Aid: kick

Loren and Eddie walked upstairs Loren was surprise how big their room is

Loren: wow that's too big Eddie

Eddie: anything for you but is master bedroom (smiling).

Loren: can I get of this dress now?

Eddie: you sure can, opens that big closet behind you. (She did as she was told she gasps)

Loren: omg who's that for?

Eddie: what you talking about is all yours beautiful.

Loren: what? You crazy how you know my seize

Eddie: your parents kind give to my mother she was doing shopping whole week if you ask me the entire mansion is full of your clothes Mrs. soon to be Duran. (Smirk)

Loren: stop joking, and fix your face (throw pillow at him)

Eddie: and now look who got more jokes than me (laughing)

Loren: oh yeah (jump on his back he fall on their California king size bed he start tickling her she was laughing so hard) ok ok you win I'm so sleepy

Eddie: you know pretty cool Loren Tate?

Loren: you not bad of yourself Mr. Eddie Duran ( smile then she walked to the closet she never get over how big it is she find cute robe and wear it spinning around ) how I look

Eddie: beautiful as always (kiss her then put his hands in her waist she smile)

Loren: hmmm as much I want stay like this we need to sleep I'm tired it been long day (putting her forehead on his)

Eddie: night beautiful (she lay next to him wrapping her arms around him he kiss her one more time.)

Loren: night handsome (she drift to sleep)

Back at New Jersey

Trent and Nora and cat watching news everything is about Eddie and Loren specially in channels because in jersey already morning they didn't heard from Loren that make Nora worry .

Back to L.A

Aid and Mel wake up first then the servant come to bring their food her name is Lena !

Aid: hey can you show us around .

Lena: sorry Miss that's not my job but ima calls my boyfriend Ethan that's his job.

Aid: aww you cute when you guys meet?.

Lena: in here we started dating 1 years ago .

Mel: did Eddie know that .

Lena: no mam Mr. Duran cannot found out we meet in here but we live together now .

Aid: your secret is safe Lena .

Lena: thank you, excuse me now I have to go make breakfast for Mr. and Mrs. Duran if you need more good dialed 9 on the phone .

Aid: ok bye ( she walked out ).

Mel: omg I feel like royal.

Aid: me to I was wondering who's clothes those are ?

Mel: all I know is they hot brads ( then they heard Eddie and Loren talking while coming toward them )

Loren: why?

Eddie: we need a date and just to chill I'm sure your friends would love that.

Loren: fine I'm ask them but I rather to go swimming.

Eddie: hmm is you giving me hint how you going to look on your bikini .

Loren: I did not say that can you invited your friends so the girls won't be bored .

Eddie: I will ( Eddie unlocked the door ) good morning ladies .

Aid Mel : good morning you two .

Loren: hey guys hope you sleeping well.

Mel: trust me we sleep so well .

Eddie: I'm glad where is Lena.

Aid: oh don't worry she already give us our food .

Loren: do you guys need clothes because Eddie moms already make the mansion full of clothes .

Mel: oh trust me I can see (open the closet ) I like the shoes they so cute .

Aid: ahh I'm definitely taking some home .

Loren: hey this my stuff.

Aid: Pff .

Eddie: so what you ladies doing today .

Loren: swimming at your pool .

Eddie: not happening if you don't do what I ask .

Loren: please .

Eddie: you have it give me an answer ( smirk ).

Mel: come on lo we want go to pool .

Loren: nope we in bet (grab the phone call the guard by the pool )hey this is Mrs. Duran can you please get the pool ready in 10 minutes ? thank you have a wonderful day sir .

Aid: there you go Mrs. Duran ahhh.

Eddie: whatever let's go breakfast ready ( grabbing her waist pushing her out they walked to the room .she see roses and everything ready the TV is on ).

Lore: you don't have do this babe ( kiss him in the lips ).

Eddie: yes I do.

_TV: last night Eddie Duran arrived to party with his bride to be Loren Tate , May we say she's the beautiful thing Loren Tate you are so gorgeous the happy couple was going home yesterday abd kissing and hugging do you smell little Duran's around stay tunes ._

Loren: omg baby Duran are they kidding .

Eddie: no they don't ( smirk ) .

Loren: please stop that smirk .

Eddie: ok ok so what you say I take you to real date .

Loren: I would love to , omg this food taste so good .

Eddie: yeah Lena cook so good so what you say tonight .

Loren: that's fine with me ( taking pictures of the food and pic of her and Eddie ).

_ Lorentates:the most romantic breakfast with my soon to be husband Eddie Duran._


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddie mansion **

**Loren and Eddie fooling around they have cream all over each other **

**Eddie: you so dead **

**Loren: oh yeah ( she spray cream all of his face and his butt )**

**Eddie: Loren Tate now you so death ( he try to grabbed her but she run he run after all the employers looking at them Loren trip her clothes walked into the pool so Eddie he find her underwater her hair was wet in it went back it look so sexy Eddie lean in kiss her paparazzi was around taking pictures Loren walked out the pool sit by the pool Eddie come wrap his arms around her than he lay down on the tower she get on top of him ) hmm ms Tate you sexy when your hair wet **

**Loren: only when is wet ?( smirk **

**Eddie: you sexy in everythin .**

**Loren: you not bad of yourself mr hot **

**Eddie: stop teasing , **

**Loren: I'm not is true **

**Eddie: ok let's get you out here before you get sick.**

**Loren: ok daddy **

**Eddie: yea yeah **

**Loren: that was fun **

**Eddie: oh dang we made mess In the breakfast room **

**Loren: ops is your fault **

**Eddie: how you the one who started it and decide to end it .**

**Loren: whatever let's go clean **

**Eddie: nope not happening ( pick her up take her to our room. So take out underwear and bra and dress for her ) **

**Loren: thanks **

**Eddie: you welcome ( I started checking my apple tablet see pictures of me and lo kissing they capture I'm it how many temperature in the room this two sooo hot for me to handle and their cuteness make jealous just play but not only the new couple PDA in Paul but to want each other lets us know what you think mr and mrs hot .)babe ?**

**Loren: yes?**

**Eddie: they already put picture of us online **

**Lorenc: let me see ( she look at it and chuckle )**

**Eddie: they funny anyway let's call my parents. **

**Loren: ok **

**Eddie: hey mom ( speaker )**

**Loren: hey mrs Duran **

**Kary: hey you guys how's ya night ?**

**Eddie: it was great how's pop **

**Katy: his good. Loren how's your first night in la **

**Loren: it was amazing thank you fur the party **

**Katy: you welcome dearling. **

**Eddie: bye mom talked you later say hi for me to Lola big head**

**Katy: I will , Loren Do you have time next week so we go shopping have event to attand I was wondering if my soon to be daughter in law want come with me ?**

**Eddie: she would love to mom don't ya babe ( lising her ) **

**Loren(giving him I'm killed you look):sure Katy **

**Katy: ahhh I can't wait now bye before you change your mind ( hang up)**

**Loren: why **

**Eddie: you need to have bond with my mom and sister **

**Loren: I know but**

**Eddie: no but the more you spent time with her the more easier it gets **

**Loren: ok fine let's go hang out with Mel and aid .**

**Eddie: okay. **

**They all spent day eating and having fun they play truth or dare Ian meet Mel and they hit it off same goes for Tyler and aid later on they was thanking Loren oh and Ian make Loren admit she love Eddie but she didn't say it ,Tyler like aid a lot is almost five Loren need to get ready for her first real date with Eddie this is make it or break it for them the walked into the room see lot dresses she decide to pick red tigh dress and her hair on side Mel and aid make sure she look hot **

**Mel: ok now Eddie going to die **

**Aid: if he don't say I love you by end of the night he take you to bed **

**Loren: you my friends are dirty , do you think I should just let go of the word my parents sell me and just live like there's no tomorrow because since I share bed with Eddie I start thinking you know since he did all this to make me happy **

**Mel: oh my Loren so grown **

**Aid: ima cried ( fake tears ) **

**Loren: guys you making me cried **

**Mel: ok ok I'm with yo100% and so far Eddie is best for you now go don't make him wait too long **

**Loren: thank you guys I'm glad you come **

**Aid: oh trust me nothing can stop us three of us top of the world **

**Loren: I know oh please make sure out room is decorated romantic way . **

**Aid: go lo **

**Mel: is your birthday **

**Aid: Eddie going to hit it ( they all laughed Loren walked out Eddie still getting ready )**

**Loren: let me help ( smile)**

**Eddie: wow **

**Loren: you drooling **

**Eddie: you look beautiful **

**Loren: you not bad of yourself Duran ( putting lotion on his back) **

**Eddie: mmhh **

**Loren: Eddie stop **

**Eddie:stop what **

**Loren: you seducing me **

**Eddie: you dirty girl Loren Tate what you try to say ( smirk) **

**Loren: what you mean Duran ( smirk)**

**Review pleeeaaassee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is little dirty lol**

**Recap **

**Loren: what you mean Duran ( smirk)**

**Eddie: come on split it please .**

**Loren: ok fine it just although since you going to be my husband less than. Moths why not give something important to me( seducing voice)**

**Eddie: get to the point I promise your plan working very well ( looking down Loren smile at the bulge)**

**Loren:anyway i want work on our bedroom romance **

**Eddie: look don't rush anything when you ready I'm ready I promise I'm not forcing into anything **

**Loren: that's why I'm ready tonight you going down with me babe( whisper in his ear)**

**Eddie: you sure ?(speechless) **

**Loren: of course I am now let's go on our date**

**Eddie: nope we going somewhere now pack your clothes and something sexy **

**Loren: where we going ?**

**Eddie: nope can't tell you ( walking into the batroom Loren walked down stairs to tell the girls ) **

**Loren: guys **

**Mel: what you doing here although you leave with Eddie **

**Loren: Eddie is taking me on trip that's where I'm going to lose my v card **

**Aid: what OMG YOU lUCKY GIRL **

**Mel: OMG IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU **

**Loren: thank you guys is you guys going to be okay staying in here by your self ?**

**Aid: of course we are .**

**Loren: ok come help me pack ( they leave start packing while Eddie talking to jake then the private jet for them and jake already book for them )**

**Eddie: lo **

**Loren: I'm ready **

**Eddie: ok let's go **

**Loren: ok **

**Mel: have fun **

**Aid: no babies yet **

**Loren: AID**

**Aid: just saying **

**Eddie: bye girls if you need anything just call the house keeper ( the limo pulled up they get in it took 7 hours to get their )**

**At Maldives ( research Maldives vacation resort lol that's where me and my family going this summer )**

**Loren: OMG Eddie ( jump on his arms )thank you thank you omg **

**Eddie: you like it (smile )**

**Loren: no I love it is beautiful ( taking pictures ) can I send it to Mel and aid **

**Eddie: two minutes and no more of Mel and aid is about us **

**Loren: I promise is about us .( she send them then notice they put it online saying love making all night ) what .?**

**Eddie: is everything okay **

**Loren: yeah let's enjoy this vacation (they went to their suit Loren change they both change walked out then Loren ask someone to take their pic she put it online the thing is she didn't know the gossip already see the one Mel send on ) **

**Eddie: ready to swim Tate **

**Loren: yes Duran haha **

**They walked to the water Loren enjoying her self More than she ever do people take pic of them without them noticing it .**

**9 pm **

**Eddie: thank you sir **

**Man: everything is ready mr Duran .**

**Eddie: thank you ( he put the phone away Loren come out the bathroom looking sexy he close the door and locked ) you look so sexy babe **

**Loren: I didn't know that can you show me ( seducing ) **

**Eddie: babe ( groaning ) of course I can .**

**Eddie start kissing her neck she's moan like crazy that turn him more then she push him away he fall on the bed she walked to him and start kissing him with love and passion she go down to his neck then start kissing his abs and seducing him he so turn on then she went back to kissing his lips asking for entrance he open his mouth he was surprise how she taking control their tongue fighting Loren win kiss his nose then went down to his belly and start kissing it then whet lower tease Eddie by putting her hands in his pants then take it off two seconds later Loren take of his pants while he moaning and groaning she play with his member then she start doing blow job and start going up and down that make Eddie harder and harder she was surprise how big he is ,she keep teasing him he can't help but to push her off and start making her want pee Eddie take control start kissing her neck left few hecky on her neck she was moaning out loud Eddie was so turn on then he start kissing her lips passionate and love then he start touch her boobs Loren was more turn on then ever then he start sucking them she was moaning more then he give her belly little kisses he went Down Loren can't help no more but to scream his name he put one finger going in and out then two fingers he lean in started eating her out she put her legs in his neck and breathing fast then she expect she put her hands in his head pushing him to go fast but Eddie keep teasing her .**

**Loren: EDDIeeeeeee( moaning )**

**Eddie just keep doing his things while smirking at her she when she started breathing faster Eddie get the que she coming he let her go she was going crazy then he put his dick in her mouth one more time then she open her Eddie try to enter her but she too tigh so he have to push he push two time then the thirth time he got In tears in her eyes he kiss it away then move little slow he know when he continue like that she will not lose her v card and she will climax soon so he start thrusting fast and hard her walls almost break but every thrust she squeal then Eddie change position now she sitting on his dick Eddie know she scared to sit tight so he pushing her now he holding on her waist making her sit up and down their hips going on same path now Eddie let go of her waist she doing it on her own Eddie tapping her ass every thrust Eddie almost come so is Loren then he change position now Loren holding on Eddie neck while he hold her leg up and thrusting fast than ever Loren walls break now everything fit in he go all in in next five minutes then they both climax together Loren Tate's her self and Eddie test himself on her it was the best feeling in the world .**

**Eddie: I love you n( panting )**

**Loren: I love you to ( panting more than Eddie ) **

**Eddie: you the best of the best do you regret ?**

**Loren: do you?**

**Eddie: never in million years **

**Loren: me to , BTW I'm staying in this marriage .**

**Eddie: what change your mind ( smirk )**

**Loren: you ( blush) **

**Eddie: since you here to stay will you marry me ( Loren was shocked )**

**Loren: OMG yes yes million time yes ( he kiss her they went another round they feel slwep)**

**Back in la **

**Aid: what we going to do **

**Mel: I don't know why this little stupid camera people think we meant that she finna loose her v card **

**Aid: OMG Loren just post her ring try most done look at her face is glowing dang that was last night .**

**Mel: ok new article **

**Loren Tate not only lose her v card to her soon to be husband but he give her big ring in this beautiful place Maldives Loren you spoiled girl go go Leddie **

**Aid: dang **

**Mel: wow this trip is all yet needed **

**Aid: yep meldo you want come with me to see Tyler **

**Mel: sure Ian might be there it be my excuse to see him again .**

**Back at Maldives resorts **

**Eddie wake up before Loren he was smile at last night is was amazing Loren just so perfect for him then he kiss her then her eyes open she smile .**

**Eddie: good morning beautiful **

**Loren(sleepy voice ) : good morning handsome fiancé **

**Eddie: how you sleep ?**

**Loren: little sore but amazing **

**Eddie: sorry I was pushing hard **

**Loren: yeah you were **

**Eddie: I know but if I don't push you , it goes back how it was I want you to feel it now do you ( smile )**

**Loren: nope **

**Eddie: you want me to ...**

**Loren: I'm just kidding plus you so big and long ( blush embarassement ) **

**Eddie: ohhh my poor baby mabye I should have small **

**Loren: no you wouldn't I love it the way it are now I feel like lady **

**Eddie: and you my lady have a man ( getting in top of her kissing her ) **

**Loren: I'm so lucky to have you I'm my life ( kissing him he smile )**

**Eddie: me to . so when you want your wedding **

**Loren: next month**

**Eddie: where ? **

**Loren .eddie : Greek **

**Loren: or Italy **

**Eddie: yeah I like Italy what about Paris **

**Loren: yes me love Paris in veirseille **

**Eddie: yes just write your date down I make sure is ready before than **

**Loren: you the best husband ever .( kiss him they make out for minutes then they eat and shower together ) **

**Eddie: can we go home I have surprise for you **

**Loren: why you always surprise me ?**

**Eddie: because I want to now say good bye where you lose your v card ( whisper she giggles ) **

**Loren: that's mean ( blush ) **

**They got in private jet they was talking feeling happy the limo drive them to mk **

**KarTy : OMG you guys go on vacation without telling us ( hug them ) **

**Loren: sorry it was his idea **

**Eddie: pop max in the house ( hugging his pop ) **

**Max: isn't this my favorite son **

**Eddie: you mean your only soon **

**Max: maybe if you guys didn't bring baby with ya ( smirked ) **

**Eddie: dad ( yelled and laughing then he looked at Loren who talking to his mom and sis then he bit his lips ) **

**Max: how was it ? **

**Eddie: dad ddddd?**

**Review please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap **

**Max : how was it ?**

**Eddie : dadddd? **

**Eddie: OMG dad you want details how I slept with my fiancé?( almost yelled ) **

**Max: come on buddy it wasn't that bad, son look at her glowing like you kids in Christmas **

**Eddie: ok fine I guess I have to tell you **

**Max: you know your old man **

**Eddie: ok she was really good when I say good I meant amazing**

**Max: ewwww too much information soon **

**Eddie: you ask pop ( laughing then Loren walked to them with Lola behind her and Katy she hug max) **

**Max: congrats Loren **

**Loren: thank you ( smile ) **

**Max: so how's you guys trip ( smirk ) **

**Loren:OMG **

**Eddie: let's babe let's go ( grabbing her hand ) **

**Katy: no you not so Loren was my son any good ? ( smirk) **

**Max: he most be Loren glowing like July 4 **

**Loren: OMG am I that obvious ? ( embarasse)**

**Eddie: really mom and dad you embarrassing my fiancé **

**Lola: congrats bro now we know you far away from guay ( smile ) **

**Eddie: whatever .**

**Max: so buddy when you want little Duran ? **

**Loren: gosh ( choke ) Eddie can we go already by pop and Katy ( walking out fast ) **

**Eddie: why you choke when pop say baby Duran **

**Loren: can we wait to we married then talked about baby please **

**Eddie: we sure can sorry about my parents **

**Loren: they cool I like your family **

**Eddie: me to I like yours .**

**Loren: oh the one who sell me you sure do**

**Eddie: babe come on call them they only want what's best for you **

**Loren: ok fine I believe you I call them later **

**Eddie: I love you **

**Loren: love you to **

**They get off limo paparazzi taking their pictures asking about Loren losing her vCard she swallow hard .they got in walking upstairs see night from Mel and aid **

**Eddie: ha-ha how's the paparazzi know **

**Loren: I don't know I guess I'm oblivious **

**Eddie: Haha you cute ( he start checking gossips see where they get it from ) shit **

**Loren: what's up **

**Eddie: Mel tweet my best friend living the loving dream with her soon to be hobby #lovemaking #all night #first #time then our pictures at Maldives us kissing . dang we need to call jake we need interview . **

**Loren: ugh **

**Eddie: don't worry I fix it in two minutes ( kissing her then his phone ring he knows who it he pick it up ) hey jake **

**Jake: hey my man what the hell going on **

**Eddie: they kind stuck lo best friend page can you set interview with anybody I will do it with Loren.**

**Jake: ok get ready **

**Eddie: ok ( hang up ) babe can you please get ready we going to interview **

**Loren: when we back I'm getting busy to finish my wedding plan .**

**Eddie: and I will help you through everything I promise . **

**Loren: you the best ( getting up she find lace dress that hug her body with heels the good thing is even she wear heels Eddie is little bit tall than her ) how I look **

**Eddie: amazing as always oh he say with elen **

**Loren: I love her show I used to watch you trough it **

**Eddie: you telling me you was fans **

**Loren: hey I'm still fan but just so you know in the luckiest fan alive because in the only fans who get to fuck and kiss you harder as I can ( whisper ) **

**Eddie: you the dirty fans I ever have and you the only fans that turn me in ( smirk then they get to studio . Eddie hold Loren hand fans was screaming their names Loren was surprised they know her name they walked in ) **

**Ellen show **

**Welcome back again today we have specially guests Eddie Duran and Loren Tate give it up for Leddie ( the crowd went wild and crazy Eddie and Loren walked out holding hands they was applausing the room fill with screams and people calling their names ) wow Eddie and Loren is so nice having you guys in today **

**Leddie : thank you **

**Ellen: Eddie May I say you have the hottest girl alive **

**Eddie: tell me more about it ( smile) **

**Ellen: here go pictures of Loren Tate you guys been coughs ( pictures of Loren and Eddie on the pool and Loren sitting by pool having red bikini and another pic of her at Maldives and other pic of her and Eddie the crow went crazy ) that's how much hot she is Loren you look like supermodel and your skin so beautiful **

**Loren: thank you. ( smile ) **

**Eddie: and I like how my girl look without make up .**

**Ellen: oh yes because in Hollywood most of the time people make up I like how simple she looking but still hot . **

**Loren: thank you just keeping nature all girls out there you pretty things alive you just need to take care of your body no make-up need it I promise you lips that's it you already beautiful ( everybody cheer)**

**Ellen: so Eddie this pictures say Loren just lose her vCard ( pictures of then at Maldives ) what you say .**

**Eddie: um ( scratch back of his neck chuckle then blush everybody say aww) actually is 10 minutes before ( everybody was saying awwwwww and clapping ) **

**Ellen: wow congrats .loren how it feel to lose your vCard at age 21 .**

**Loren: gosh haha umm I mean if you love someone you share big part of you with them and that's what I do we love each other that's all matters .( everybody clapp ) **

**Ellen: so did you tell him before you guys left or you just got there and be like this so perfect for me to lose it ?**

**Loren: um no I kind give him hint he was like we going on trip I was like what because we was going on date but he was like go pack he put blinded fold in my eyes till we get rhere I was like OMG **

**Elle:than so romantic Eddie **

**Eddie: thank you **

**Ellen: so when is the wedding ?**

**Loren: I'm start planing tomorrow with my two best friends and mother in law and Eddie sister Lola **

**Ellen: that's amazing. So how you liking your new family ?**

**Loren: they amazing I love Duran's specially eddies dad**

**Ellen: Max Duran the hot dad .**

**Eddie: you wouldn't dare lo **

**Loren: I agree with Ellen but my man is way hotter ( kiss him and smile crow smile ) **

**Ellen: you guys so adorable so Eddie is new thing coming out ?**

**Eddie: I promise you there's lot songs coming out soon .**

**Ellen: isn't all of them is love songs ( smirk) **

**Eddie: they sure are haha **

**Loren: should I be jealous .?**

**Eddie: nope .**

**Ellen: ok guys now time games for the couple ( applause ) Loren if you bored there's a computer and eddies lips what would you be doing ?**

**Loren: kissing Eddie ( awwww) **

**Ellen: Eddie If someone tell you to choose not having phone for 3months or to have sex with Loren for two weeks what wouof you choose ? **

**Eddie: second one **

**Ellen : thank you **

**Leddie : thank you for having us **

**Elle: ok you guys cool couple everybody check out Eddie Duran on iTunes stay tunes this IT couple taking over hollywood have a great day**

**Jake : good job you two **

**Eddie thanks man.**


End file.
